Legend of Zelda: The Ultimate Triforce
by DarkTraveller
Summary: The sequel to Wind Waker. Some Ocarina references and spoilers
1. Ganondorf's Release

Legend of Zelda: The Legend of the Triforce  
  
Please note that this story takes place after Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker, has a few spoilers, and the characters are owned by Nintendo.  
  
A few years after the events of Wind Waker  
  
"Curse you Link!! Curse you Zelda!! Because of you, I am again trapped in this accursed realm of shadow, however. this may be in my favor for I can now claim the greatest prize, the Ultimate Triforce! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Hundreds of years later.  
  
"So you see dear sister" began Koumi, "the Triforce of Magic was made for the goddesses for themselves only, it resides in the dark realm where they stay now." "But my sister" continued Kotami, "you forget that the Triforce of Darkness is also required, you have one half of the top piece and I have one half, our servant Veran has a piece, and Onox has a piece. Once we combine the Triforce of Light, Darkness, and Magic, they will form the Ultimate Triforce." As they spoke, little did they know that Ganondorf was listening in on them. Ganondorf had in fact that day discovered the Triforce after Link opened the entrance to the golden realm. But as soon as he touched the Triforce only the shard of Power appeared on his hand, little did he know that the piece of Wisdom and the piece of Courage had gone out to Link and Zelda.  
  
Back in the realm of darkness  
  
"I knew that Twinrova controlled the shard of Evil, Onox had the shard of Destruction, and Veran had the shard of Lies. Since they are dead though, their shards are scattered to the winds, the pieces of Light are gone now also but they can be reclaimed. For the present though I must seek out the Triforce of Magic, which alone can allow me to be free of my stone body and trick Link into releasing me. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" So Ganondorf began his search through the darkworld for the pieces of the Magic Triforce, the shard of healing, the shard of creation, and the shard of fire. After a two day search he found the pieces he needed and made his wish.  
  
On Outset Island  
  
"Link! Link! Wake up!" Link slowly awoke under the outcry of his sister Aryll, "Link, the water is gone!" that got Link awake with a start. For hundreds of years oceans had covered the world except for the forty- nine islands, and now the water was gone, only the Triforce could do that. He left his Grandmother's home in a flash and ran to the mansion that Tetra had made with her riches. He rapped on the door "Tetra! Tetra! I think He is back!" the door was open in a second "Are you joking Link? Because this is not something to joke about!" Link shook his head "I wish it was a joke but I don't think it is, the oceans are gone, Hyrule is restored." Suddenly a young man ran up "Are you the one called Link?" Link nodded, "I finally found you, I was at Forest Haven, and the Great Deku Tree, spoke to me, he said "The Dark One awakens" I didn't know what it meant but then he said to look for Link on Outset Island. I was to take you near the Forsaken Fortress to retrieve the Master Sword to beat Ganondorf, he has entered a new form. So Link called his horse, Epona *for all Ocarina players, of they had pigs on the islands, they must have had horses too* Tetra, and the young man all climbed aboard and they rode off towards Forsaken Fortress. As they rode on the land was already reforming to the way it was before the great flood that destroyed Ancient Hyrule.  
  
Near the Forsaken Fortress  
  
As they approached the Forsaken Fortress Link and Tetra recognized the stone of Ganondorf, and the Master Sword embedded in his head. Link leapt off of Epona and ran to the Master Sword, if Ganondorf's spirit really was gone from his body, then he would remain a stone. He raced forward and grabbed the sword yanking it from the stone with all of his might. The Master Sword surprisingly came out easily but as soon as the sword was out, the young man began to shake, groan, and convulse. Suddenly he turned into smoke and from that smoke came a sinister voice "Kid, you were always a fool, and now I am free once again." The smoke flew straight into the statue and it reanimated into the great King of Evil, Ganondorf. Ganondorf reached out and using the power of the Triforce of Magic he picked up Link and Tetra and hurled them out into the horizon. As he began to turn into smoke to fly away he left a call "Now that I am free again, the world shall be mine to control and rule forever and no one can defeat me now. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Next chapter, Link and Tetra begin their journey to recover the Triforce and Ganondorf's power begins to grow. 


	2. The search begins

The Legend of Zelda: The Ultimate Triforce  
  
Chapter 2 Note like in chapter 1 I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters. Plus this takes place after Wind Waker.  
  
"I can't believe I released Ganondorf!" shouted Link for the hundredth time, "I was such an idiot actually believing he had escaped and now he is even stronger." Link and Tetra were back on the area that was formerly Outset Isle. "Link, it's not your fault you fell for Ganondorf's trick, he is the master of deception. I also believe that you felt the presence of a Triforce in him as well." Tetra began "I wonder." "What you wonder is how Ganondorf has a Triforce when you have Wisdom, and Link Courage and Power." A voice interrupted suddenly from behind them, "Well Zelda it is quite simple, Ganondorf found the Triforce of Magic, all three pieces were reserved for the Three Goddesses when they left however the power was too great so they hid it in the Golden Land also known as the Dark Realm you trapped Ganondorf in. He now seeks the Triforce of Darkness, with it he can become the ultimate evil, Ganon." Link and Zelda turned to face the King of Hyrule, surprising them quite a bit, "But like the Triforce of Courage, the three pieces of Darkness were each separated into eight pieces, you must recover all twenty-four pieces before Ganondorf does, the Triforce of Light can control the Darkness and together with both Light and Darkness you can retake Magic. Ganondorf however can sense the pieces as much as you two can, be warned this quest will not be easy." So Link and Tetra set out with the other pirates to find the Triforce. The following night after the group set out, Link was sitting out watching the stars when his hand started to tingle. He looked at the back and the pieces of Power and Courage were glowing, but now six other triangles had joined together making three Triforces on his hand. A tiny sliver or the darkest triangle was glowing, he realized that a piece of the Dark Triforce must be nearby. Then Link realized the top point which was half light and half dark he assumed was the Triforce of Magic was glowing brightly, he instantly knew what it meant, Ganondorf was near.  
  
Next Chapter, Link and Ganondorf fight over the first Dark Triforce piece and the group moves out.  
  
If u want a picture of what the Triforce looks like finished email me at TDHart4532@aol.com and I will send the pic. 


End file.
